The Land Beyond the Door
by Rioko Kimura
Summary: How does someone exist? Who are the Cherubs, the Angels, the Seraphim, and the Homunculi? How can one understand someone whose language is mixed? Sequal to Kesenai Tsumi, Motherland and if I get it done, I Will.
1. Chapter 1

There are bizarre things that happen to everyone. I always got the feeling that I was alone in this horrid world with its horrible punisment, even though the pain seemed nonexistant at the time. I never quite understood why. Maybe . . . maybe because I was not supposed to remember . . .

Who am I? Even I am not sure. I am known by a single name. It is a sweet, simple name with a cute ring to it, but I do not know if it is my real name. Am I here? Am I there? Where am I really?

I have a friend who questions his exstence as well. We met a person who called himself "the one who exists in the sense of the living". He called my friend "the one who exists the way inanimate objects exist". Why would he say such a thing? Because my friend also questioned his existence?

My friend . . . he is so dear to me. He is the only one that understands the sounds that come out of my mouth. Words that no one can seem to comprehend. Why is that? These words . . . sounds formed to commincate various ideas and emotions. Flat, tuneless sounds . . . high, musical notes . . . a mixture of both from time to time . . . Where do they come from? Why do they confuse others when they are so clear to me and to my friend.

Come to think of it, the first time I met him, I thought I had seen him somewhere else. I cannot remember it clearly . . . I remember that it was dark. So, so dark . . . I could not distinguish night from day. It was a place with no clocks, no time, no wind, no life . . . and suddenly, something appeared. Yes, _hai_, _oui_, _si_, _da_, _ja_ . . . I do remember. He was there. He was scared . . . then he vanished.

I stare out of this window now. It would have been an impossible feat for me if I was still small, but I have grown taller since I met him. I wonder why this happened? Where are all my other friends? Have they disappeared into the Paintings of Time? Where is my friend? Oh, I must find him! I must!

Aru-kun . . . he must realize that he does exist. It does not matter what sort of existence it is. What is existence anyway? How are we to know if we are really here; if we are really alive? Who can judge such things . . .? I do not think anyone can truly say whether someone is alive or not. If it is here in some sort of form, it is still existing, is it not? I do have my own way of judging, though. A heart . . . all existing beings have a heart.

Aru-kun, I know you exist . . . beause you have a heart

The sequel is finally here! Yay! Nah, I'm the only one excited about this. Anyway, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei, and Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. There's going to be a more supernatural approach to alchemy (I got tired of making things logical) and, yeah. Stuff will happen that has nothing to do with anything (I think). Please remember this is for pure entertainment and if you like reading fanfics just to point out their faults then please go away. Anyway, enjoy!


	2. Fairy Child

"Okay, let's see."

Ed held up the map Kirina had drawn.

"We left from Central yesterday. Then the railway suddenly stopped a few miles back and we had to get off at the last stop. We've been walking for a couple of hours. So . . . where are we?"

"Brother, don't you have the map upside down?" Al asked.

"Ack!" Ed quickly turned the map sideways. "Okay, I think it's good now."

"Now it's sideways."

Ed turned the map one more time. "Okay, now. Where's Central?"

"That's it, isn't it?" Al asked, pointing to a large dot on the map.

"And what direction are we walking towards?"

"Hmm . . . looks like north." Al pointed to something hazy in the distance. "Those look like the Briggs Mountains, don't they?"

Ed plopped down on the ground. "Ah, no wonder the railways suddenly stop. No one can get across the Briggs Mountains."

"But how are we supposed to get to Beyond the Door? According to this map and Kirina's directions, the village is somewhere in the mountains."

"Uh, let me think."

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty. Then thirty. After an hour, Al asked, "Brother, exactly how long does it take you to think?"

Ed looked with annoyance. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he snapped.

Al shook his metal head. "Not really."

The sat in silence for two more hours. Finally, Ed stood up.

"I guess we should just find some place to camp out for the night and figure out how to get to the closest town," he said as he brushed off his pants.

"How far away is it?" Al asked.

Ed looked at the map again. "About three miles, I think." He grabbed his suitcase and started walking. "Okay, let's go."

Al was about to follow, but something stopped him. It was the sound of laughter.

"Brother, did you hear that?" he asked.

Ed stopped and turned around. "Hear what?" he asked.

Again, the sound of laughter swept the area. It was definitely a child's happy giggle.

"It sounds like it's someone laughing, doesn't it?" Al asked. "Like they're really happy."

Ed raised his eyebrows with confusion. "Al, are you getting a little unstable or something? I don't hear anything."

"But there's someone laughing!" Al protested. "I heard a little kid's laughter twice."

Ed scratched the back of his and nodded slowly. "Right. Okay, I believe you. Now let's go."

Al was about to protest, but followed his brother quietly instead. The sun was setting. The shadows of various plants and trees painted the dirt road. Three shadows were also walking. Ed's shadow, Al's shadow, and---Wait, that didn't add up. Al looked to his side and saw a pair of enormous dark brown eyes.

"Aaaaah!" Al shrieked.

Ed turned around with annoyance. "What is it? Did you see a spider or something?"

"Brother, look!"

Ed's eyes grew round. "It's an eye monster!" he shouted. "Run!"

Before both brothers could run away, the eyes started to laugh.

"_Baka_!" they giggled.

Al looked at the eyes closely and noticed other features. Dark eyebrows, long, wavy brown hair, a tiny nose, a smiling mouth. They huge eyes actually belonged to a young girl!

"Brother, it's not an eye monster," Al said with relief in his voice. "It's just a little girl."

Ed walked toward the girl. "Whoa, it is a girl," he said. He looked up at Al and grinned. "We're a couple of idiots, aren't we?"

The threesome laughed. The girl's laughter was the loudest. With a start, Al realized the sound was very similar to the one he had heard only moments before.

"Are you lost or something?" Ed asked the girl.

The girl shook her head and said, "_Nee-san_."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what?"

"_Nee-san_. _Nee-san_."

Ed looked up at Al. "Any idea what she's saying?"

Al sat down so he and the girl could see eye to eye.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "_Nee-san_!" she chirped.

"Your name's 'Nehsan'?" Ed asked and scratched his head.

The girl shook her head. "_Nee-san_!"

"Brother, _nee-san_ means 'big sister'."

"How come you can understand her?" Ed asked.

Al shrugged and turned his attention back to the girl. "What letter does your name start with?"

"_Nee-san_?" the girl said with confusion in her voice.

"Does it start with the letter a?"

The girl shook her head and said in a subdued voice, "_Nee-san_."

"The letter b?"

Another subdued "_Nee-san_".

"C?"

"_Nee-san_."

"D?"

"_Nee-san_."

After a really long time, Ed took out his pocket watch and opened it. He growled with annoyance. Al had just spent forty-five minutes quizzing the girl on what letter her name started with!

"Al, can we go now?" he asked. "This is pointless!"

Al held up one figure. "Just a minute, Brother," he said and turned his attention back to the girl. "X?"

"_Nee-san_."

"Y?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled. "_Nee-san_! _Nee-san_!" she said excitedly.

"All right. Now, what names start with the letter y?" Al thought about it for a moment.

"Yolanda?"

The girl shook her head and said in her negative tone of voice, "_Nee-san_."

"Yamane?"

"_Nee-san_."

Ed threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "Not again!" he shouted.

"Yasuko?"

The girl grinned and started laughing. "_Himitsu nom_!" she said. "_Nom de nee-san, hermanita, Mamochka, et moi_."

"What language is she speaking in now?" Ed asked with exasperation. He sat down on his suitcase and rested his head in his hands. "Does she switch languages every five minutes or something?"

"So that's a secret name?" Al asked.

"_Nee-san_!"

"All right. So does your name start with a z?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "_Nee-san_! _Bocal_!"

"Oh, a vowel! Okay. Is it the vowel a?"

Ed stared at the twosome. There was something strange going on. How could Al understand her jumbled words? When had he learned the girl's language? It couldn't be that he just understood it from the girl's tone of voice and body language, could it?

"An e?"

"_Nee-san_! _Nee-san_!" the girl said cheerfully and clapped her hands.

"Okay. Now, what can it be? Is it Emily?"

"_Nee-san_!" the girl said gleefully and threw her arms around Al.

Al turned to Ed. "Her name's Emily!" he said.

Ed blew a stray strand of hair off his forehead. "Great," he said, clearly bored. "You've spent about an hour and fifteen minutes trying to figure out what this girl's name was. Can we go now?"

"_Espera_!" Emily said. She stepped towards Ed and asked, "_Comment tu t'appelles_?"

Ed looked up at Al. "What'd she say?"

Al laughed and stood up. "She's asking you what your name is."

"Oh. I'm Edward Elric." He pointed to Al. "That's my little brother, Alphonse."

"Edward," Emily said and pointed to Ed. She turned around and pointed to Al. "Alphonse." She turned back to Ed and said in an amused voice, "_Chibi frere mayor_."

Ed frowned. The look on Emily's face was the look many people got when they were making fun of him.

"She better have not called me short," he said and started walking. "Let's go."

Emily grabbed Al's hand and said, "_Vamonos_, Al-_nii_!"

"Huh? Emily, I'm not your brother."

Emily pouted and put a hand on her hip. "Al-_nii_!" she insisted and pointed towards Ed. "Ed-_nii_!"

"What's her problem now?" Ed asked.

"She thinks we're her older brothers," Al said helplessly.

"She what?!" Ed asked. He marched up to Emily and said, "Look, kid, we're not your brothers. We don't even know you. Leave!"

Emily's lower lip trembled and tears cascaded down her face. She let go of Al's hand and plopped down on the ground. "_Malbado_!" she shouted and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"That was mean!" Al exclaimed.

"We have nothing to do with her," Ed said. "We don't even know who she is. Al, she's not like some stray cat. She's got a home and her family somewhere. And we don't. She can't come with us. We're looking for something dangerous and can't afford to have some little girl tagging along and holding us back."

"But look at her!"

Ed glanced down at Emily. The girl was a pitiful mess with many tears running down her face. She was sobbing very loudly and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. He noticed that her dress was very dirty and her hair a wonderfully tangled mess. Her overall figure was sort of gaunt. Despite himself, Ed felt sorry for the girl.

Sighing, Ed squatted down in front of the girl and said, "I'm really sorry, but you can't come with us. It's too dangerous. Go home."

Emily stopped sobbing momentarily and looked up at Ed. Her eyes looked even bigger now and they were very sad. Emily clasped her elfin hands and gazed at Ed with a look of pure sorrow.

"_Por favor_?" she said in a tiny voice.

Ed didn't want to make this any harder, so he shook his head and said in a clear, end-of-discussion voice, "No."

Emily buried her face in her hands and started crying again. Ed stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

"Let's go, Al," he said.

Al didn't budge.

"Al?"

"I don't want to leave her here, Brother," Al said softly. "Couldn't we just take her with us until we get to the next town?"

"But, Al---"

"Please?" Al begged in a sad voice.

The sadness in his brother's voice and the little girl's sobbing was too much for Ed. He had to give in.

"Fine, but only until we get to the next town," he added quickly. "So don't get too attached or anything."

"Yes!" Al turned to Emily. "Did you hear that? Ed said you can come along."

Emily immediately stopped crying and looked up at Al. A smile slowly lit up her face. "_En serio_?" She stood up, grabbed Al's hands, and laughed happily. Al laughed with her and both of them started spinning around in a circle.

Ed smiled a little. His brother sounded so happy.

"Okay, you two," he said in a slight scolding tone. "Let's go. We have a lot of stuff to do."

"_Hai_, Ed-_nii_!" Emily said and she and Al stopped spinning.

"Race you," Al said to Emily. "Ready, set, go!"

Laughing, the boy in the suit of armor and the strange, fairy-like girl ran towards Ed.


	3. Town of Autumn Leaves

Ed yawned. It was about five in the morning and they had been walking since four. The sun was slowly rising, so the sky had streaks of orange and pink on it. The stars hadn't fully vanished.

Emily yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She was walking hand-in-hand with Al.

"Are you sleepy, Emily?" Al asked.

Emily nodded and yawned again. "_Et toi_?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really sleepy."

Emily looked up at the stars and smiled sleepily. "Hoshi," she said, pointing at the few stars remaining. "_Le ciel est comme un sueño_."

Ed's stomach growled loudly. He set down his suitcase and sat down on it. "Should've packed some more food," he mumbled and took out the map. "Okay, we should be just outside the village."

Al gazed around the area. All he saw were trees, bushes, some rocks, some sticks, and the beaten dirt road they were currently walking on. "I don't see anything," he said.

"_Maison_," Emily mumbled sleepily and pointed to something to the right.

Al looked in the direction she was pointing in. He could make out something that looked like a steeple.

"I think it's over there," he said.

Ed stood up and put away the map. "Okay, let's go."

The walked towards the steeple and, as the sun rose, they saw the outlines of several houses. Once they got to the edge of the village, the road became paved and was lined by several trees. Since it was autumn, the leaves were changing colors. They ranged from slightly green to bright red to a crispy golden brown. The houses were mostly made out of wood and rock and appeared to have three stories. The first stories of all the houses were made out of rocks and had only one wooden door. The second and third floors were made out of wood and had glass windows and even doors! The roofs were made out of wood as well and were wider than the actual house.

There were vast fields of different vegetables like carrots, corn, potatoes, tomatoes, cucumbers, eggplants, and lettuce to the right of the village and orchards with apple and cherry trees to the left. Nearly every house had a flower garden where orchids, marigolds, lilies, gladiolas, and irises bloomed. Some houses had berry bushes as well.

"It's so peaceful here," Ed said quietly.

"It's almost like Risembool," Al whispered.

A rooster started its greeting to the sun. Some birds sang sweetly from the treetops. The threesome walked around for quite a while, but they couldn't find any inns or restaurants. It was like the village wasn't prepared for visitors.

"Great," Ed said once Al had pointed out the obvious. "Now what are we going to do?

"I don't know. What do you think, Emily?"

The little girl didn't respond.

"Emily?"

Ed pointed to Al's empty hand. "She's not here, genius."

Al looked to his side and realized Ed was right. "Oh, no! Where'd she go?"

"Probably got bored," Ed responded.

Suddenly, Ed spotted her standing in front of the door of the house across the street. He pointed at her and said, "There she is."

Emily knocked loudly on the door several times before Al came and told her to not knock on strangers' doors.

"_Mais_, Ed-_nii tiene hambre_," Emily said.

Before Ed could ask Al to translate her words, the door opened. A tall, slender girl wearing a long, white nightgown with a yellow ribbon at the collar stared at them. Her hair was straight and the color of sunshine. Her round eyes were azure blue. She took one look at the threesome and called out, "Who ordered the tin man, the fairy with huge eyes, and the 100-pound shrimp?"

Ed immediately rushed up to the girl and shouted, "Who'd you call a shrimp that's so small he'd get lost among two grains of rice?!"

The girl patted Ed's head and grinned. "Calm down, little boy."

"Who're you calling a little boy that's small enough to be mistaken for twelve?!"

The girl laughed and turned to Al. "If I said something about your height, would you start jumping up and down with a red face?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Another tall, nightgown-clad girl joined them. Her features were almost exactly like the blonde girl's, but her colorings were different. She had curly black hair and round, midnight blue eyes.

"Yvette, don't make people mad!" she scolded and wagged her finger at the blonde girl. To Ed and everyone, she smiled warmly and asked, "Are you visitors?"

"Well, something like that." Ed said.

"Good!" Somehow, the brunette managed to grab all three of them and dragged them inside. First, Ed fell. Then Al fell on top of him and, somehow, Emily fell on him. Then the suitcase managed to land on Ed's head.

"Welcome to Momiji!" the brunette exclaimed and took Ed's hand. "I'm Yuzuki and that's Yvette. We're the Girasol Twins of Momiji!"

"That's great," Ed said in a slightly choked voice. "Al, Emily, get off of me!"

"Sorry, Brother!"

"_Gomen nasai_, Ed-_nii_!"

Emily and Al got off Ed. Ed removed his suitcase, stood up, and rubbed his back.

"_Estas bien_?" Emily asked.

Ed guessed that Emily was asking if he was okay and nodded.

"How long have you been traveling?" Yuzuki asked.

"Since yesterday.

"Yesterday?!" Yuzuki exclaimed with horror. "You must come to the kitchen immediately and eat!"

"Uh, kitchen?" Al asked with confusion.

The first floor had absolutely nothing in it. It was just a large, empty room with a staircase in one corner and a mahogany grand piano in another corner.

"Ah, I see you really aren't from around here," Yuzuki said as she and Yvette walked towards the stairs. "We get a lot of snowfall here in Momiji. Around November, the snow will be so high that only the second and third floors will be visible. Sometimes even the second floors get covered with snow, which is why we have doors on every floor. Now, come on up!"

Yvette glanced at the threesome and frowned. "Yuzuki, I don't---"

"Come! Come!" Yuzuki urged, clearly ignoring Yvette.

Ed, Al, and Emily followed the twins up the stairs. The second floor had two rooms: a dining room and the kitchen.

"Now, just sit here," Yuzuki said and pointed towards the dining table. "We'll be right back with something tasty for you right away!"

Both girls disappeared through swinging doors into the kitchen.

Emily took the opportunity to gaze around the dining room. The table was square with smooth, rounded edges and made out of wood. There was a brick fireplace in the corner with wood stacked by its side. There were twelve chairs also made out of wood, but had pillows tied to the seats. The wooden floor was smooth and polished. On the walls were several paintings and photographs.

"They're really nice, aren't they?" Al asked.

Ed frowned slightly. "Maybe Yuzuki, but her sister looks like she doesn't want us here."

"You're just saying that because she made fun of your height."

Ed made a face. "That's not exactly it. It's like she doesn't trust us."

"Hot food coming your way!" Yuzuki's voice suddenly exclaimed.

She came in holding a large, wooden tray. Carefully, she set down a bowl of chicken soup in front of her three guests. "Yvette, come out with the rest of it!"

Yvette came bearing a large tray heaped with fresh bread and apples. She set it down in the middle of the table and said in a slightly sullen voice, "Eat."

"Food!" Ed exclaimed as he shoveled soup in his mouth. He grabbed a chunk of bread and stuffed it in as well. After five minutes, the soup and one of the largest loaves of bread were gone. He then grabbed the apples and worked his way through them as well.

Yuzuki laughed. "He's a hungry one, isn't he?" Her gaze fell on Al, who hadn't even touched his food. "Aren't you going to eat? You must be hungry as well."

Al held up his palms and shook them back and forth. "Uh, no, I'm not really that hungry."

"Then you must be tired of wearing that suit of armor. Isn't it heavy?"

"No, really, I'm used to it."

Yvette sighed with disgust. "Oh, Yuzuki, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. If you haven't, you're a lot dumber than I thought."

Yuzuki glared at Yvette. "It's wrong to just assume something like that!"

Yvette sat down across from Al and stared at him. "At least I assumed something that was true. There's nothing in that armor, is there?"

Al gasped. Ed stopped gorging himself and dropped the half-eaten apple. It landed on the spoon in his bowl and made a crashing sound. The only one who continued to eat worry-free was Emily.

"What are you trying to say?" Ed demanded.

"I'm assuming he gets defensive about a lot of things," Yvette said and pointed at Ed, "but his tone of voice sounds slightly more scared than angry right now. Am I right then? Is there truly nothing in there?"

Ed stared at the porridge bowl and refused to answer. He looked ashamed for some reason. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Ed-_nii_, _no llores_."

Ed looked up at Emily's sad face. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. He smiled at her and said, "Go back and eat."

"_Mais_---!"

"Go eat."

Reluctantly, Emily let go of Ed and went back to her seat.

"You broke an alchemy taboo and it cost him his body and you your right arm and leg, correct?" Yvette continued.

Ed was about to protest, but the look in Yvette's eyes made him close his mouth. Since when did the girl have pale green eyes?

"How---?"

Yuzuki walked over to Yvette and smacked her upside the head. Yvette's eyes immediately turned blue again.

"Don't do that!" Yvette snapped and rubbed her head.

"Then don't make visitors feel uncomfortable!" Yuzuki shouted back. To Ed, she said, "I'm really sorry about this. She just likes to mess with people's heads a lot." Yuzuki pulled out a chair and sat down beside Yvette. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Edward Elric," Ed said.

"_You're_ the famous Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Yvette screeched, scowling. She smacked her palms on the table and glared at Ed. "You're a damn liar! Don't lie about being in the military!"

"And what if I am?" Ed asked, slightly pleased. Yvette looked like she wanted to explode.

Yvette balled her hands into fists and started trembling. "You better be lying. Where's the proof, huh?"

Ed took out his pocket watch and waved it back and forth. "How's this for proof?"

Without warning, Yvette jumped on the table and grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt. She raised her fist as if to hit him.

"Yvette, stop!" Yuzuki shouted. "He doesn't know!"

Ed noticed tears in Yvette's eyes as she slowly dropped her fist and let him go. Yvette jumped off the table and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that, but Yvette hates the military," Yuzuki said softly so her sister wouldn't hear. "Her fiancé, a State Alchemist, died a while back while on duty. Yvette has never really gotten over it."

A tense silence followed. After a few minutes, Yvette came back in and sat down.

"Yvette, are you---?" Yuzuki started.

Yvette grinned. "Just peachy. Did you learn everybody's names or just Edward's?"

"Uh, no. What's your name?" Yuzuki asked, nodding in Al's direction.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother."

All eyes fell on Emily. The little girl was calmly chewing a piece of bread, completely oblivious to the question. Al poked her to get her attention.

"They want to know your name," he said.

"Ah! _Je m'appelle_ Yasuko Emily," the girl said with a smile.

Ed frowned and gazed up at Al. "You spent over an hour quizzing this girl on her name when she could've told you all along?"

"So your names are Edward, Alphonse, and Yasuko?" Yuzuki asked.

"No, her name's Emily," Al said. "Yasuko is like a family name."

"Oh, I see. Now, Yvette and I are both nineteen. How old are you three?"

"Sixteen," Ed said.

Yvette was about to make a rude comment, but Yuzuki slapped her palm over her mouth. She nodded towards Al.

"Fifteen."

Yvette mumbled something in a muffled voice and laughed. Ed glared at her.

"How old are you, little Emily?" Yuzuki asked before Ed and Yvette had a chance to yell.

"_J'ai quinze ans_!" Emily exclaimed proudly. "_Comme_ Al-_nii_!"

"You're fifteen?!" Al asked with surprise.

Emily grinned. "_Hai_!" she responded.

The room grew very quiet. The little girl certainly didn't look anywhere near fifteen. She looked more like ten.

"Well, that was a surprise," Yuzuki said. Calmly, she turned to her sister and asked, "Do you promise not to make fun of anyone?"

Frowning, Yvette nodded and Yuzuki removed her hand from her mouth.

"I welcome the three of you to Momiji," Yuzuki said with a smile. "You may stay here if you like."

Ed shook his head and stood up. "Actually, we have to get going. We're looking for something."

Yuzuki stood up, walked over to Ed, and pushed him back in his seat. "Then perhaps we can be of assistance."

"Uh, I really doubt that."

Yuzuki frowned. "Don't say things like that."

"You better accept this offer," Yvette said in an almost threatening voice. "You don't want to stay out when the Big Storm is almost here."

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"Every year, there is a huge snowstorm. Sometimes it happens multiple times and everything gets buried except the tops of the houses. It happens suddenly and without warning." Yvette stared at Ed and smirked. "I don't think you want to end up frozen, right?"

Ed was at loss for words. After a few minutes, he nodded and said, "All right, we'll stay. At least until the Big Storm ends."

Yuzuki clapped her hands with delight. "Good! New help in the costume shop!"

Ed and Al stared at her. "'Costume shop'?" they asked with confusion in their voices.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that every house in this street is some sort of business?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she added, "We make all the costumes for all the festivals here in Momiji. And you three are going to help us!"

"But we can't sew!" Al protested.

Ed scoffed and smirked. "Like we're gonna need to sew. We'll just use alchemy."

"No!" Yvette snapped, frowning. "No alchemy!"

"All our costumes and trinkets are handmade," Yuzuki said quickly before an argument could start. "I'm sorry, Edward, but alchemy would be cheating. Don't worry, though. We'll just be asking you to do some cleaning and move displays and such. Nothing big. If we need help, we'll ask, but please don't use alchemy."

Ed glanced at the still frowning Yvette and then back at Yuzuki. Both twins seemed to dislike alchemy. But why?


End file.
